sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Jerome Wise
*Claus Brockmeyer http://www.animeaufdvd.info/synchro/serien_143.php |species = Human |gender = Male |skin color = Caucasian |eye color = Blue |hair color = Brown |height = 175.0 cmFile:Sonicx-ep41-eye1.jpg |weight = 68 kg |age = 42 |alignment = Evil |affiliation = *President *S.O.N.I.C.X }} is a character in the anime series Sonic X and its comic series published by Archie Comics. He was the President's aide and press secretary, but was paranoid with the attention that the new hero, Sonic the Hedgehog was getting, fearing that he would be elected the new President or make the current one lose in the re-elections. In response, Wise went paranoid with having Sonic either destroyed or without credibility enough to become popular, but this only resulted in Wise's dismissal and the loss of his job, which later cost him his home. In the comics, this made him join forces with the mysterious Organizer to create the evil S.O.N.I.C.X. organization, who seeks to destroy Sonic for ruining each member's lives. History Anime In his first appearance in episode 14, "That's What Friends Are For", Wise fears that Sonic's popularity will soon overshadow the President's, so he makes a party at the White House to have them both meeting each other, thus raising the President's re-election. Once Sonic decided to spend the day with Christopher Thorndyke's friend Helen instead of going to the party, Jerome contacted the military to find him while keeping the photographers and reporters purposely drunk (in the dub, it is toned down to make them sleep out of boredom) so they can stay. With the reporters all asleep, Sonic finally arrives and greets the President, much to Wise's shock. In Episode 21, "Fast Friends", Sam Speed challenges Sonic to a race with the President's support after Wise tricked him into doing so to raise his votes, but Sonic refuses to participate despite all the effort. Wise becomes paranoid and secretly calls Doctor Eggman, asking for his help to make Sonic compete in exchange for first-line tickets to an ice skating show (in the Japanese version, in exchange for cream puffs) However, in the end, Jerome is exposed for making the deal, and gets fired by the President himself for that what he did; his job is later given to Christina Cooper. Later, he is seen in "A Dastardly Deed" as a sanitation engineer (garbage man) (Japanese and French versions only), but later he also gets fired from that job. His appearances after that are reduced to minor roles as he becomes a homeless man after being unable to find a decent job, even entering the Chaos Emerald Martial Arts Mash-Up in the Sonic Battle adaptation as the Black Knight. In the Japanese version of Sonic X he has mentioned having a wife named Vivian who leaves him after he gets fired from his position as the President's aide. He mentions her occasionally afterwards. Archie Comics Jerome Wise first appeared in issue #23 of the Sonic X comic series. He has been recruited by the Organizer to form a secret organization to get rid of Sonic and his friends. Wise, after hours of searching in the internet, came up with the name "Society for Observing and Neutralizing Inter-dimensional Creatures and Xenomorphs" (S.O.N.I.C.X.). After Sonic mocks him about it, all of the other members glare at him angrily, clearly indicating they didn't approve of the name either. Regardless, Sonic escapes despite their attempts to contain him. All of Wise's appearances after that are reduced to cameos. Trivia *Wise's role is slightly secondary in the anime, while it becomes slightly minor in the comics. A similar change was done to S.O.N.I.C.X. members Doctor Kai Narasu and Hector Dragg: both had only small cameos in the anime, but became secondary characters in the comics. *This is unknown who caught him negotiating with Dr. Eggman. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults